Different Love
by xxHCxx
Summary: Renesmee is finally 15 and her life is changing fast. Love and drama gets in the way.Read about it and see how her life transitions. Please R&R and I hope you'll like it. Renesmee's POV and RxJ. *First FanFic, BTW.*
1. Birthday Eve

**Chapter One - Birthday Eve**

One more day until my birthday. My mind was completely focused on that. I barely heard Jacob asking, "So what do you want for your birthday?"

"You didn't get me anything yet?" I asked in shock and I turned my body half-way to look at him.

"Maybe. Maybe not," he said with a bright smile.

"You're so hard to read sometimes." I turned completely to him. "You don't have to." I smiled to reassure him.

"No, it's fine. Tomorrow is your special day."

Why would I want anything else? He has given me a lot. Almost 15 years of help now and he has never once complained. Sharing a house has brought us closer as siblings, my perfect big brother. "So tell me what Aunt Alice is planning for my birthday."

"It's a surprise." He smiled.

"Okay, fine. Don't tell me." I said sadly hoping he would reconsider.

As soon as I said that, I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I knew it was Mom and Dad right away. "Oh no! Get out! You know what Mom said. You're not allowed to be alone with me in my room when they aren't home." My voice went into panic.

"Jacob, we know you're in there!" Dad said with authority and knocking on the door.

"What did we say about you two being alone while we're out?!" Mom yelled with an angry voice.

I pushed Jacob into the closet as fast and as strong as I could. It was silent on the other side of the door. Should I go and open it? Should I just stay standing?

Dad got Uncle Emmet to knock down the door with his massive shoulder. "Jacob, come out now," Mom and Dad said as they walked in.

Jacob walked out with his hands up in surrender. His memorable smile was on his face.

"Hey," he said. "How was hunting?"

Dad said nothing. I'm guessing he was mad.

"It was fine," Mom started."Jacob can we talk to you in the hall?" Her voice sounded more as a demand than a question.

"I don't know if I like that idea…" He said and looked at me with his smile still on his face.

"Too bad." Dad grabbed his arm and dragged him out of my room.

They were out the room and I asked Mom, "Why are you so mean to Jacob?"

"We will talk about it later." She answered and left the room.

* * *

It was time for dinner and as usual, Jacob and I were the only ones eating. This time though Jacob made us dinner. Mom and Dad wouldn't leave us alone since this morning.

"Wow! I never knew you could cook!" I exclaimed.

"Thanks." He answered with a laugh. "Let's just hope it taste good."

After the wonderful dinner, we went upstairs to get to bed.

"Good night, Nessie." Jacob said.

" Nighty night, Jake," and we went our separate ways to our rooms.

This was the first night I ever dreamed of Jacob. It was different. Before he was like my brother but now… I don't know.

It was a bright night. The moon was shining above us. We were sitting on a white porch swing and he was holding my hands in his. We stared into each others eyes. His was glistening with joy. Mine was green and full of life. The world around us was not noticeable. Every thing was quiet. A single pin drop could be heard. A single wind was like a phenomenon to that specific moment.

Out of nowhere, an impulse surged through me. I kissed him! His hand went into the messy bush of my curly hair and it didn't want to let go. I finally pulled away and I saw his face. It had the biggest and brightest smile I have ever seen on him. His eyes were calm and serene. I was calm and serene, surprisingly. My hands were still in his. My breathing started to speed faster as I realized what had happened.

I couldn't help but smile in my sleep.


	2. The Dreamy Night

**Chapter Two - The Dreamy Night**

The next morning when I woke up I was planning to go downstairs. As I left my room and started to descend the stairs, Aunt Alice grabbed my arm, "Time to get ready!"

Her small, pixie-like figure was strong enough to pull me back into my room and into my closet. Before I knew it I was getting a make over - dresses flying everywhere!

"Aunt Alice! I want blue not pink!"

"What did I say? Call me _Alice_," she said as she zipped my dress. "You are so much like your mother sometimes!"

She pushes me into my bathroom and took out a brush to style my hair. No one could fix this bush of a curly mess. Ouch! The brush was pulling my hair and my head started to get sore. _Alice_ tried different and crazy hair styles. The first one made me look like a poodle, which did not make me feel better about my make over.

Finally after many failed attempts of making me happy, she finished. It was perfect for me. She turned my body and I was facing the full-body mirror.

"Oh. My." She paused. "You look beautiful."

I smiled, "Thank you, _Alice_." Then I curtsied.

I loved into the mirror and I saw a whole new person. She was in a blue, Cinderella dress and white heels. White gloves went up to my elbow and a diamond tiara was placed at my wavy hair. I could've been in a fairy tale. I walked out of my bathroom and into the hall.

"Renesmee, you look beautiful," Mom said nearly put to tears.

"Beautiful," Dad agreed. I blushed and thanked him.

"Where's Jacob?" I asked.

"He's waiting at the party." They answered.

We walked out and headed towards the car.

Then we arrived at a hotel. I was surprised. It was a huge, French-styled hotel with columns that looked as if it was made for a castle. Aunt Alice has outdone herself this time. We drove up to the entrance and there was Jacob standing in a black tux. I was suddenly stunned as I just remembered my dream. He opened the door for me and took out his hand to escort me into the hotel. As he pulled me out Jacob said, "Wow. You look great!" He sounded shocked. "Thanks," I said sarcastically. He took my hand and walked me out to the ballroom.

It was beautiful. My jaw dropped at it's beauty. The room looked like a castle in fairy tales and I was the princess. Eyes turned toward me as I walked in.

To my surprise Jacob asked, "Do you wan't to dance?"

He looked slightly worried as he towered over me. Should I? What if the feelings from the dream was real?

"Sure," I replied in shock.

My tall 5'7 body could not compare to Jacob's gigantic 6 feet something body. The music guided us through the dance. He was better than I thought. Once he almost tripped me, but he caught me before I could fall.

After a while, the music stopped and I asked, "Can I talk to you in private?" I didn't even bother to wait for an answer. I just led the way through the huge crowd to the back doors. We sat down at a gazebo swing. I quiet for a while. I didn't know what to say or what to do.

"So you needed to talk to me about something, Nessie?"

As we swung on the swing, I gazed into the shining moon. All my worry went into what I was about to do.

I turned to look at him. "I need to figure something out." He looked confused. So, as my blood started to rush through my body, I jumped up and kissed him right on the lips. His body was rigid at first, but it started to soften. This felt right, but I had to know how he felt. So unwillingly, I backed away. But as I was about to detach myself from him, he pulled me back in with great strength. Now I knew it was right. We felt the same way about each other. Just then, we heard footsteps coming closer towards us at a rapid speed.

I pushed Jacob away and quickly sat away from him as possible. He looked at me with his great smile, the one I saw in my dreamy. But the footsteps that were coming toward us stopped right in front of us. It was Mom and Dad. _Oh No! How was I going to explain this to them? _I knew Dad was reading my mind at that moment. I couldn't hold my thoughts, they just started to scatter in my mind.

"Jacob!" Dad yelled, sounding pissed. His eyes turned dark with fury and his hand turned into a fist.

"Dad, I can ex-" I paused looking at Mom. She did not move or make a sound.

I flushed a bright red.

"You know this was bound to happen someday. And today is the day," Jacob said with a bit of anger but with mostly joy and pride.

"What do you mean 'bound to happen someday'?" I asked looking confused.

It was silent. "It is what werewolves do." I turned and saw Mom staring at the moon with dead eyes. "Jacob imprinted on you. That means you two are like soul mates," her voice was in disappointed and slow in pain.

"When did this 'imprinting' happen?"

"When you were born," Jacob replied when no one would answer me.

"Why me though?"

"We don't know. It just happens." He answered sort of embarrassed. He loved me, but he didn't know why.

I heard Dad hiss and I became worried for Jacob. I stood upright and went to Dad's side. "Renesmee, you should go inside," Dad ordered. I did what I was told. I sat at the closest table to the backdoors and sat down. My heart started to pound with worry. _What will happen to Jacob? Will Jacob get hurt? Jacob, Jacob, Jacob. _

Out of nowhere Dad comes and sits down on the chair next to me. "Sweetheart," he started. "I just want the best for you, even if you disagree. I thought that when you turned 17, these feelings would turn up, but I guess I was wrong." My mind went into a haze about the memories I had of Jacob.

Dad nudged me to get my attention, which obviously was not there. :Sorry dad."

"I didn't know all this was going to happen…all in one night. I didn't even know that it was going to happen." I said.

Mom walked in with Jacob in a hurtful hold to the arm.

"Edward, I can take it from here. But take this mutt somewhere else," Mom said angrily.

They walked away, which left me with Mom. I didn't know what to say to her. She seemed mad, but you can never know until you talk to that person.

"Mom, I am real-"

"Don't say it. I know you are. I am not mad…not completely mad."

"Then why are you like this? I just don't understand."

"Every mother is like that for their children." I blushed.

We grew silent out of our conversation. I was still seated in the chair with Mom right there next to me. Then a sudden growl grabbed our attention. We dashed out of the door to see Dad growling at Jacob. Dad was in a defensive stance, as if he was about to battle. Jacob was standing tall and in pride. I looked at Dad's eyes. They were red with fury. My heart wanted to drop at that second. I didn't know what was happening and I was concerned for both.


	3. Stop

**Chapter Three - Stop**

I was standing cold and still as stone. Mom had her arms crossed . Dad was still in his stance and Jacob was unmoving.

Dad started to walk closer to Jacob. They were about a couple feet apart now. Dad took one more sudden step closer and my face became more pail. My cheeks lost their color and my feet felt numb.

Step by step. Closer by closer. My heart was pounding like crazy and I couldn't get out of my trance. Finally Dad was right in front of Jacob.

"Calm down, Edward." Jacob said trying to get farther from Dad.

At this moment, Mom took my arm and looked at me. The color in my face faded and I looked like a zombie.

"You mongrel! How could you kiss Nessie like that when she is so young?!"

"It was suppose to happen. I'm glad it was tonight." It was as if they did not notice I was standing there, frozen.

"Stop!" Out of a sudden burst, I managed to let that word seep out of me.

They turned and looked at me. My eyes started to water. It was as if I just noticed it was about me. Mom still held my arm securely. She looked into Dad's eyes which became pailer in color. Jacob kept a straight face and locked his eyes on mine.

I was about to speak until Mom did. "Let them be, Edward. They can make their own decisions."

Her eyes now went to Jacob. "And if you hurt her, you are out of the house, for good."

I looked down to see their faces. Dad's eyes still looked angered. Jacob had a calm smirk of a smile and I looked back up to Mom's face. Her eyes went calm and her face was stern. Dad speeds to Mom's side as fast as any bullet. He whispered so fast that Jacob could hear.

"Are you sure?" Dad whispered ever so lightly.

Mom nodded and had a glisten in her eye to reassure him. I sighed in relief. Dad's tension lightened and his face softened. Jacob seemed confused. He did not hear what they had whisper. I was standing, silent. Mom and Dad still whispered, but they did it faster now. I could not hear a thing. They finally held each others hand and turned to me.

"Can I be with him? Mom, Dad?"

They nodded slowly with discontent. I ran to him without caring about my heels. It was as if the love I felt led me to him. I ran into his open arms which closed as we touched. His strong arms wrapped around me.

I could hear Mom trying to calm down Dad. I felt bad that they were in pain because of me, but I would be in pain without Jacob right now.

* * *

He took me to the gazebo with my hand in his. His eyes were only staring at mine. We sat on the swing together, swinging slowly. Both our eyes were still locked on each other's.

"I don't know what to do about us," I said questionably.

He took his eyes off of mine and looked into the moon's glow.

"We below with each other." He laughed. "That's all."

I put my hand on his cheek trying to show my questions to him. I was glad that my power was able to help me out. I didn't know how to ask my questions.

We just sat there while he answered.

"But what else do I do about us?"

We let it go naturally." Jacob said happily putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Is it that simple?"

"Yeah. It's the nature of imprinting. You pull me into you." I blushed. "Don't you feel the same way?"

My blushing took control and I was red as a rose. "Yes."

With delight, his smile became bigger and took my lips to his. The noise of whatever was around us disappeared. All I could hear was my heart pounding. His arms went to my waist. Our embrace was getting tighter and tighter, more serious. Was this love? It can't be. It's too soon. Then I pushed him away out of curiosity.

"Do you love me then?" I asked biting my lip.

"Of course."

The blood rushed through me like it was meant to do that. The blush never left my face and I felt different.

"Do you love me?" He asked. "It's okay if you don't right now. This was a shocker for you."

Our eyes met and his looked like it was anticipating something more.

"Yes…" I said _yes. I said YES_.

It was silent. I did not want to kiss him again until I knew I loved him more than a brother. He just took my hand and led me to the party. The crowd opened a space for us. It was a slow song.

"May I have this dance?" Jacob asked with pleading eyes.

Then as an impulse, "Of course." This was different. He held me and looked at me like my parents looked at each other. He hugged me and we danced together in that embrace. His huge body, that was hovering me, felt warm and welcoming.

* * *

"Are you ready to leave?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, I am going with Mom and Dad."

"'Kay. See you at home."

I found Mom and Dad waiting for me in the Volvo. I got into the backseat and it was silent.

"How are you feeling, honey?" Mom asked trying not to pry.

"Older." I said trying to lighten the mood.

"That's nice." Dad said contently. "About…_him_. Please understand that I will never approve, but this is for you." He said slightly calmer.


	4. Confusion

**Chapter Four - Confusion**

Jacob was at the breakfast table. He stared at me as I walked in. He smiled a bright smile that usually made me happy. Today I did not know what to do. I pulled the chair to sit across from him with cereal in a bowl in one hand and a spoon in the other. I started to eat. Jacob just stared at me as he played with his food.

"What? Is there something on me?" I asked just in case.

"No. You just look good." I knew it was sarcastic. He laughed and looked at my frilly, blue pajamas.

I nodded and then started to continue eating.

"Do you want to do something later?" He asked.

I was silent. "Hello…anybody in there?" He laughed.

I shrugged. "How 'bout going to the park?"

"I don't know." I answered back rudely.

I stared at my half empty bowl. I didn't want to look up at him or look at what he was doing.

O was done finally and left the room in a hurry. I headed straight to my room and decided to change out of my pajamas. I did not want to look good so people that it was for Jake. I want to look good for me. So I just took a greenish top and dark jeans.

I went down the hall and saw Jacob in his room. His door was half opened and I could see him sitting on his mattress. He had his face buried in his hands. I was about to walk away until, "Nessie, can you come here?"

I just opened the door wider and walked in. I sat beside him on the mattress.

"Yes?" I asked trying to end the silence in the room.

"I love you, always."

"I am just confused."

It was silent between us. I was about to get up and leave. "We were meant to be together."

"Yes. I know. It will take some time." I stared at him. I knew I loved him, but this was too hard to figure out.

His face was still buried into his hands and he was tense. I wanted to nudge him. Maybe it would get him out of this.

I didn't. I just sat there with my hands in my lap, staring at him. It was hurting me inside, seeing him like that. He did not move one bit. All I could hear was his breathing. _What could I do to get him out of this mood he's in? _He was just sitting there, like a lifeless being.

So, I got up and grabbed his face in my hands. Then I kissed him. I wanted to prove to him that I did love him, but I was still so confused. This was the only way to so him my true feelings.

I tried to pull his body away from me, but he just pulled me back into him. This time I was serious. I pushed with all my force and I looked into his eyes. I put my hand on his face. "I love you."

"Same here," he smiled and hugged me tightly.

Jacob and me.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Jacob lifted me up off his bed and held my hand. He led me to the backyard and sat on the bench. I was still confused and tired at thinking about this for so long. I wanted to perk up for Jacob, who was smiling at me. So, I put on a fake smile.

"So tell me who else does this… 'imprinting'." I needed to know I was not the only one that was imprinted.

"Quil, remember him? He imprinted on Emily's niece."

"Really, she is just a little bit older than I am."

"It happens."

We just sat and talked about all the werewolf stuff that I still needed and wanted to know.

We just started to talk about Mom and Dad afterwards. About their love. They were high school sweet hearts. That'll happen for Jacob and me. He went back to school. Now that I realize, he went back to school for me. I smiled at the thought and I blushed.

Then we started to talk about random things, like we use to. We were laughing like idiots, but I didn't care. I couldn't help but laugh at all the idiotic stuff we usually talked about. It made my life seem as if it didn't change one bit.

* * *

It was Sunday and I had some homework to finish. "You wanna help me with my homework?"

He shrugged, "Why not."

We sat in the dining room with my homework until about ten at night. "You're not such a math wiz are you Jacob?" I laughed. He looked puzzled staring at my text book and homework.

When I finished, I went upstairs with Jacob on my tail. "Good night." I said.

"Night," Jacob swiftly said. I went to my room and fell asleep.


	5. Waking Up The Best

**Chapter Five - Waking Up the Beast**

I could not sleep as well last night. I was anticipating school. It would be an awkward day. I was not one of those girls that wanted attention when it was not needed, but tomorrow it would be.

I woke up early that day. I went downstairs. In the kitchen found a note on the countertop. It had the beautiful penmanship of Dad's.

'We left to hunt, Renesmee. We will be back later tonight. If you need anything, Aunt Rose is home today with Uncle Emmet.

We love you,

Mom and Dad'

I took the note and put it in my pocket.

I grabbed a box of cereal and sat there eating. Then I went upstairs to wake up Jacob like I usually did. He wouldn't budge. So I went to my bathroom to get ready for school - a dreaded part of the day. I had huge bags under my eyes that showed worry. I tried to cover up it the best I could.

I didn't feel like picking an outfit for school today, so I went to find Aunt Alice. She is such a fanatic when it comes to clothing. She wasn't there. She probably was with Uncle Jasper. As I turned the corner of the hall, I found Aunt Rosalie walking in my direction. "Auntie Rose, can you please help me pick a outfit for school?"

"Of course, anything for you." She loved it when she was needed by me. It made her feel like she had a child of her own to care for. I knew how much she wanted a big family.

"Thank you."

She picked a red shirt with white under it and a light-blue denim skirt. "Perfect," Aunt Rose said before she left to find Uncle Emmet.

Now my hair. It was a flying, curly pile of a mess. It couldn't be held down, so I just took a black headband to push my hair as down as it could get.

Now I went down the hall to wake up Jacob.

"WAKE UP!" I screamed. My high-pitched voice couldn't wake anybody. It just sometimes annoyed people.

"Come on!" I took one of his pillows and started whacking him with it. Nothing.

I hugged him and nothing again. He just had a smile on his face. I tried to lift him up…his body was too big for me to lift.

I had one last idea. I laid down next to him and kissed him. This was a short one, but it woke him up…finally. "What time is it?"

"It's almost time for school. You have 10 minutes before I leave for school. You know, waking you up is like waking up a beast. It's so hard!"

He laughed and I joined in. "Now hurry!"

"'Kay." He pulled a shirt on him and ran to the hall bathroom to brush his teeth. I gotour bags and waited at the front door for him. He finally came down. "Ready now?" I giggled.

As we were about to walk toward his car, I had a flash back. It was of him with his face in his hands. It hurt to reminisce of that moment. I put my hand on his cheek to show the memory. "I never want that to happen again."

"'Kay."

We were in the car now. Jacob was driving at a normal pace and I stared out the window. I saw students walking to the school and the puffy, gray clouds. The Rabbit was approaching the school. My heart started to race at lightning speed. My breathing grew louder. Jacob parked the car in an open slot in the parking lot and looked at me. "You ok?"

"Yeah. Just tired is all." Then I rolled my eyes because he left the car to open my door.

He took my hand in his and we started walking to the school's entrance.


	6. Us

**Chapter Six - Us**

Not many people were outside because of the weather. It looked as if it was about to rain. The sky was gray and the wind started to blow harder. I was glad. Not many people saw me with Jacob, hand in hand.

We went to our first period class, still hand in hand, which was chemistry. We were lab partners ever since the beginning of the school year. Mrs. Woods, our teacher, was showing us a slide presentation about famous scientists and their discoveries.

* * *

The bell finally rang and Jacob led me to my next class. As we were walking in the halls, hand in hand again, I heard whispers about us. I didn't really mind until more people started to stare. Jacob looked like he did not even notice the eyes looking at us. We were finally in front of my English class. I waved bye to Jacob and sat in my seat in the back of the room.

Alyssa, my beat friend, scooted her chair over to mine. "Why didn't you tell me about you and Jacob?" She asked in s joyous tone.

"It just happened." I said not even looking at her.

"Thins just don't happen." She said with a pout on her face. I'm guessing she was expecting a story. "When?"

"At my birthday party." I looked at her finally. She grew a smile to her face.

"How romantic."

English was boring now without Jacob. I knew everything about Shakespeare. Our family library had all his works. Mom and Dad loves to read and I guess I get it from them.

* * *

Time for lunch. The day was almost coming to an end. I found Jacob in front of his Spanish class. He was talking to some of his friends. I was scared to walk up to him with his friends watching. But I did anyways. "Ready for lunch?" I asked trying not to sound eager.

"Yep." He took my hand and his friends laughed.

"Have fun," one of his friends said as we walked to the cafeteria. Gossip was a big deal in this school. It was so small, everyone knew everything about each other.

He took me to the lunch table where we usually sat. Alyssa was sitting there with Gerald, her boyfriend, next to her. Candice and Carol, twins, were there too. We were a usual group.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Candice and Carol asked staring at me then to Jacob.

"Tell you what?" I asked sounding stupid.

"You." Candice said. "And Jacob." Carol added.

"It just happened." Jacob said proudly with a smile. I smiled with him.

After lunch, Jacob and I had gym. As we were walking I saw a poster for the school dance. Jacob noticed me looking. "Do you want to be my date for the dance?" He asked as if he did not care.

"I don't know…"

"Were you expecting another date?" He asked with a chuckle.

"I don't know."

"'Kay. Staying home is better than being crowded by a group of people."

"Maybe next time."

I didn't want to go to a school dance with Jacob that soon.

I walked into the girl's locker room and Jacob went to the boy's. As I was about to put my stuff away in my gym locker, a girl walks up to me. She had light brown hair with lighter brown highlights. She was a little bit shorter than me, but she was still tall. It was Heather.

"Are you going to the dance with Jacob?" She asked eagerly. She was rocking on her heels waiting for me to answer.

"No. I'm not going."

"Okay." She skipped away with a smirk and started to hum.

I walked out to the gym - volleyball again. My team was Alyssa, Carol, Heather, and some other people. I was about to serve when I saw Heather talking to Jacob. She was giggling and Jacob looked like he was having a good time talking to her. A rush came through me. It just came. I took the ball and spiked it at her head.

Her body fell to the ground, head first. "Oops! Sorry!" I screamed, trying to make myself look innocent.

She got up at least. Her face filled with rage and embarassment. Jacob laughed even harder.

"Good one, Nessie!" He was still laughing.

I blushed and bowed for his entertainment.

Others stared but after we started to play and my team won, they stopped. Gym was over and I was glad. The school day was over.

I went to the entrance of the school to wait for Jacob. I needed to know what he was 'giggling' about with Heather.


	7. Heather

**Chapter Seven - Heather**

I waited. Waited. Waited. I was outside for about 20 minutes now. People were staring at me. I was outside, alone, without Jacob. I decided to give him 5 more minutes. _Tick, tick, tick. _It passed 5 minutes. I went to look in my backpack for my phone. Then I realized I forgot my math text book for the homework assignment today. I grabbed my bag and walked back into the school.

I headed straight to my locker, trying to pass people without knocking into them. While I was turning the corner I saw them talking. I saw Heather 'flirting' with _my_ Jacob. I hid behind the wall to make sure they couldn't see me. I wanted to know everything. I didn't want Jacob to lie to me when I confront him.

People were screaming and running in the hall. It weakened my hearing a bit. But I could hear most of the conversation.

Heather put her hand on Jacob's arm and started to giggle. Jacob didn't seem to care or notice. Then she got closer to him.

"You have big muscles." Heather said, batting her eyes.

"Thanks," he replied acting like he already knew that.

I wanted to gag. She was trying to get Jacob and she was trying too hard. She knew she couldn't have him because of me. Her efforts were pathetic.

"Hey, you doing anything this Friday?" She asked, still batting her eyelashes at him.

"Isn't that the day of the dance?"

"Yeah, it is. I was wondering," she hesitated to see his reaction, "if you wanted to be my date."

I wanted to growl but too many people were around. I could not reveal my secret just because of my anger.

"I don't know," he shrugged. "I might go with Renesmee."

She was silent for a moment, in shock I guess. I knew she was jealous of me. I wanted to rip her up for 'flirting' with Jacob. That may be too harsh, but who cares. I admit, I am jealous.

"she told me she wasn't going though." Heather said, trying to convince him to go with her.

Jacob pursed his lips together. He looked as if he was thinking too hard. Should I just walk up to them and intrude their conversation? No, I would let him decide. It's _his _decision.

"I'll tell you first thing tomorrow. I need to talk to Nessie first." He said and instantly Heather's face became moodier. This was my chance to 'accidentally' bump into them.

I walked up to Jacob's side. "Hey," I said causally. I tried to smile, but I just really wanted to leave. I put my arm around Jacob's waist and stood by his side. He put his arm around my shoulder. He smiled and looked at me. It took him a couple of seconds for him to notice that Heather was still there. Her face turned pink and I knew she wanted to pull my hair out. I pulled a smile out with that thought.

"We should go now." Jacob took my arm that was around his waist and held my hand. He waved bye to Heather as he led me to my locker to get my text book.

He then led me to his car. He unlocked and opened the door for me.

"Thanks chauffer." I joked.

He bowed, "Anything for you, Princess."

We both laughed.

We were in the car and I needed to ask him some questions.

"What were you guys talking about?" I asked biting my lip.

"Me and who? You mean Heather?"

_Of course, _I thought to myself. "Yeah. She was talking to you in gym, when I nailed her in the head, and when school ended." He laughed when I reminded him about the _incident _in gym.

"Just dance stuff. Do you still want to go?" He asked as he parked the car in the garage. I hadn't realized how fast it took for him to drive us home. I didn't answer and he opened the door for me.

"No." I did want to go, but it would be too soon for us. "Did she ask you to be her date?" I frowned.

"Yep. She did." We were walking into the house now. "But I told her that I would talk to you first. I dropped my bag on the couch as I walked in. Then I ran up into my room.


	8. Permission

**Chapter Eight - Permission**

I heard Mom and Dad talking in their room. Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper were cleaning out thwir closet. It was Aunt Alice's idea to get rid of the old and in with the new. Auntie Rose and Uncle Emmet were in the garage fixing up his jeep. Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme were working. _I_ was in my room laying down on my bed. My eyes were staring at the white, blank ceiling.

There was a knock at my door. "Come in."

Jacob comes in. _Not surprising at all_. I was still laying there, looking bored. He took my desk chair and sat down. He rolled it next to my bed. Jacob took my Rubik's Cube off of my desk and tried to figure it. His face became stern as he tried.

"Let me help you." I offered.

I took it from his hands and did it under a couple of seconds.

His jaw dropped. "How did you do that so fast?"

I replied, "It's like second nature for me." I shrugged.

"Wow. You are really like your dad, a genius. I knew Jacob was trying to compliment me, but it was useless.

"Thanks." I put a smile to show sincerity to him.

I guess it worked because he got off the chair and on to the other side of me on the bed. We just laid there, staring at the ceiling. I put my hand on his cheek to tell him to go to the dance with Heather. I couldn't tell him in words. He turned his body so he was laying on his side and looking at me.

He smiled. "I'm not going with Heather. Unless you want me to. If it makes you happy, I will."

I was glad that he wanted to make me happy. "You don't need my permission. If you want to do something, you don't have to ask. I don't control your life."

"So I don't have to ask to do this?" He took my face in his hands and kissed me.

I pushed him away."If you want to." We both smiled while I blushed at the same time. "So are you going to the dance with her?"

He didn't answer for a couple of seconds. "Not unless you don't want me to."

"What did I just say? I don't control your life. You don't need my permission."

"But I want to know what you think."

"Fine, go. Go with her. Please. I'm not going. I don't want you to not go because of me. Please." I sat up against my headboard and looked at him. He was thinking over it.

He got up and sat next to me. "Okay. I'll take her."

I sighed. "Okay, then."

"Don't tell anyone this, but she is desperate." We laughed.

So the desperate girl had to go for Jacob. But why wouldn't I let them? He would come back to me at the end of the night.

"Why don't you call her?" I asked. "The dance is in 3 days."

"I'll tell her tomorrow."

Tomorrow…


	9. Jealousy

**Chapter Nine - Jealousy**

The next morning, I felt sick to my stomach. I knew today Heather would get Jacob. I couldn't sleep. I was recklessly tossing and turning during the night. This was becoming a routine thing I guess.

I wanted Auntie Rose to pick my outfit again.

"Again? Sure. What will you do when you're out on your own?" She joked around.

She picked a simple white long-sleeved shirt with jeans. Classic but nice. I left my hair fly naturally. It was too much work caring about it now.

I went down the hall to wake up Jacob. His bed was empty. I went into the room and searched. I went downstairs, nowhere to be found. He probably left already. I asked Dad to drive me.

"Of course. Anything for you, Nessie." I thanked him and went to the car.

Dad dropped me off and I kissed him on the cheek. "Bye."

I went to my locker and found Alyssa standing there.

"Did you see Jacob?" I asked her.

"Yeah." She looked like she had just seen a ghost. "He's taking Heather to the dance!"

"I know." She gave me a are-you-crazy look. "I told him to."

"Aren't you mad jealous?!"

"No. I'm fine." I took my stuff and went to my class. I didn't want to be reminded about Jacob and Heather.

I went to my class and sat down. I saw Jacob sitting in his seat. He waved. "Hey."

I sat down next to him. I glanced at him and stared at the front of the room. He nudged me to get my attention.

"Hey. Where were you this morning?"

"Askin' Heather to the dance."

My heart felt like it cracked into a couple pieces. I was the one who told him to go, so why am I feeling like this?

Then I was silent again. I tried to look distracted by stacking my books on the lab table. Jacob nudged me again.

"What, Jacob?" I said with a bit of rage in my voice.

"You seem…tense. Anything wrong?"

"No, I'm fine."

He made a questionable face as Heather walked in. I snarled quietly so no one could hear. As she walked in the middle of the aisle and looked at Jacob, my eyes flared with fire.

My faced turned to agony as I tried to calm myself down.

"You sure?"

"Nothing, my head just hurts." I lied partly.

"Start the experiment." Mrs. Woods said with a chipper voice. I wanted to scream at her for being so happy. I just started the experiment. The experiment is to decipher which compound was shown. I knew this from the first year of high school. I rushed through it without Jacob's consideration.

"Can I have a turn?" He asked after I finished.

"I already finished, go ahead."

He took out the slide and started writing down his answers.

* * *

Time for English. I was relieved that Jacob and I didn't have this class together. Alyssa scooted her chair to mine.

"How could you let Jacob go with Heather?!" She yelled more than questioned.

I shrugged, because inside I did not even know. "I didn't want him to not go because of me."

Her face went into astonishment. "Wow. You must be a really nice girlfriend. But how could you let him go with Heather?! She is so…uhhh!"

* * *

I walked out of the room and headed for the cafeteria. As I passed, I noticed a table in the way. It was for the ballots for homecoming queen and king. I walked away as soon as I could. I didn't want to think about the dance again. I sat down at the usual table and everyone was there. Except Jacob. I looked around the bland, plain, white room. From table to table, I couldn't find him. I finally looked at the door. I was waiting for him to show up.

He finally walked in…with _her_. My eyes flared again. I guess the twins noticed because they moved their chairs closer to mine.


	10. Eavesdropping

**Chapter 10 - Eavesdropping**

"How could he?" Carol whispered to not draw attention to me form Alyssa and Gerald.

"I know! And he has the nerve to come walking in with her." Candice said while making an evil stare at her direction.

"It's okay. He can do whatever he wants. He's his own person." I grasped as I sat there tapping my fingers bitterly.

"You're really letting him go to the dance…" Candice paused to look at them. "Go to the dance with Heather?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I? I'm not his mother." I said with torment in my eyes.

"But you're his girlfriend!" Carol added.

I went quiet for the whole lunch period. I wanted to ditch, but I had no car to run to.

* * *

I walked alone to gym class. I wanted Jacob by my side even if we wouldn't talk. He calmed me, made me feel like I was floating on a cloud. I went to the locker room and saw Heather talking to her friends about the dance. I tried to get close enough to hear and tried to look like I wasn't paying attention.

"I don't know what I should wear for the dance. I am freaking out right now. We have to go shopping after school." Heather said frantically.

"Totally. You have to look good for him." Her blonde friend said.

"I still can't believe you're going with Jacob! I thought he was with her." Her other red-head friend pointed at me. I tried to look like I was tying my shoes or fixing my shirt.

"Me too, apparently, he likes me more." Heather snickered and looked at me. She laughed.

"Well, you plan to date him after right?" Her blonde friend asked.

"Of course."

* * *

**A/N : I am sorry that I don't do A/N's, but I might start. I am sorry that this chapter is short. I had to rush this chapter. But the next one's will be longer.**


	11. Dream

**Chapter 11 - Dream**

Everyone was in the gym. It was girls versus boys today. I wanted to nail Heather in the head again, but I might get kicked off the team for two 'accidental' hits. It would've been easy since I was captain of the team, but I really wanted to get my anger out on Heather.

Instead, I focused all the attention and anger on the game. Every ball that came my way, I hit right back.

The gym class felt short, my mind was only set on the ball the whole time. The game ended and I went to change up. I walked to my locker and got my things. I went outside and I saw Alyssa at her dad's car.

"You want a ride?" She asked as I came near her.

"Sure. Hi, Mr. Jenkins." I had no other way of transportation to get home, so why not?

I smiled and sat in the backseat of the old, blue mini van.

He drove me to the top of my street and I walked out. "Thanks."

I went inside the house and sat down on the couch. I took the remote control and started flipping through channels.

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. It was Mom and Dad holding hands. They can to the living.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Mom asked concerned.

"Nothing."

Dad knew I was lying and he knew that I didn't want to talk about it. "You don't need to tell us. Come on, love. We should clean up around the house." He led Mom out and into the kitchen.

I knew he would tell Mom what happened. That was the good part about his power. I don't have to speak as much, I let Dad do all of it.

Time and time went on. I was still slumped on the couch. I got tired of it all and went upstairs for a shower.

After a couple of minutes, I got dressed and went downstairs. As I was about to read the last step, the doorknob turned. Jacob walks in and shuts the door behind him.

"Where've you been?" I asked curiously. He should've been home a while ago.

"You really want to know?" He said taking off his jacket and putting it on the coat rack.

"Sure, that's why I'm asking." I added with arrogance.

"You're not going to be happy with my answer." He tried to lighten the mood with a smile, but it didn't work. I nodded to show I wanted him to go ahead.

"I drove Heather home."

My jaw dropped and I turned paler, paler than my already pale skin. I nodded and went back upstairs. But before I could make it up the stairs, Jacob grabbed my arm and pulls me to him. We hugged. I started to tear up and he noticed. He pulled away and wiped away my tears off my cheek.

"Don't cry. Please, don't cry."

He pulled me to the couch in the living room. He made me sit on his lap, my head on his chest. He knew me better than anyone else.

He looked down at my face. His face looked in pain as he saw mine tearing up still. He lifted his arm and put it around my shoulder. I felt safer now. I looked at his eyes, which were looking at mine. We were quiet sitting there. My rage and anger drifted away and I was calm, but not calm enough to be serene. Then I felt myself getting tired. My eyes started to close and when Jacob noticed, he started to 'shhhh' to make me fall asleep. I felt my eyes close completely.

I had another dream as I laid there. I was having a dream, a dream that questioned my future. I was in a white dress that had a beautiful, lace train and I had my hair put up. I was walking down a aisle, a church aisle. Dad guided me and people's eyes were on me. I blushed and my cheeks turned to the color of roses. Mom was crying, was it out of joy or sadness?

Alyssa, Candice, and Carol were in a blue, silk-like dress with smiles on their faces and beautiful purple flowers in their hands. I was getting closer to this figure. A guy in a black tux that was tall, he turned around and it was Jacob! He had his pearly white smile on him. Dad let go of me and kissed my cheek. Jacob took my hand and we were standing across from each other. I couldn't help but blush and smile. A man in black was giving us directions.

"I do." Jacob declared proudly.

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Jacob took me and kissed me.

At a sudden burst, I woke up. I was still on Jacob, who was smiling at me. My hand was on his cheek. He must've seen my dream. It was the perfect 'fairy-tale ending'. I smiled at the thought of me having Aunt Alice's power to read the future.

"Good dream, huh?" He said with a laugh.

"You saw?" I asked still tired. He lifted me a little higher so I would be half sitting up.

"Yeah, it was." he took my hand off his cheek and into his. "Perfect."

I blushed. He asked, "Are you 'kay now?" I nodded and put my arms around his neck. Our warmth together radiated throughout the room.

We walked up to my room and laid on my bed. I was hugging him and his arm was around my shoulder again. I was looking at his face, which was looking at my mirror. I knew I wanted to talk about the dance. Could I ruin this moment for an event that was happening for only one night? I needed to get my frustration out before it could come back to haunt me.

"Okay, for today, I am really sorry." I said apologetically.

"S'kay. I know you're hurting." He sat up now next to me.

"I'll get over it. It's only one night." I sighed. "Right?" I was doubting myself.

"Course. I am with you." I smiled at that. "I love you," he added.

"Same here." Then I went to kiss him but instead he kissed me. We were laying down now. We stopped and then I hugged him again, my head on his chest.


	12. Tonight

**A/N: There is one last chapter this story after this one. Please Review, I need feedback because I want to make this part of a series. So, please, REVIEW!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twelve - Tonight**

Tonight, the night I have dreaded for so long now - the night of the dance. I wasn't going to help Jacob get ready, that would hurt too much. I was just sitting on his bed while he was getting ready in the bathroom. I was humming Mom's lullaby that Dad composed for her. It was the sweetest piece of music I've ever heard. They had a beautiful and hard love that would not ever end, not even now.

"How do I look?" Jacob asked as he stepped into room.

"You look…different." I said shocked as I looked at him. His hair was all and tidy and the tux he wore, perfect on him. "It's a good kind of different." I smiled to him.

He smiled and sat next to me. "You don't want to get your tux wrinkled do you?" I asked and hopped up. I took his hand for him to get up too.

As I took him to stand up, he took both my hands and we were dancing now. I smiled and laid my head on his shoulder and my arms wrapped around my waist, his around mine. We made our own music as we danced gracefully around the room.

After a while I said, "You should get Heather." My voice sounded sad. "It's about 8:30."

He laughed like he thought I was joking…if only if I was. Jacob took me downstairs and put me on the couch. He stood in front of me. "See ya later, Ness."

He waved and left out the door. My face dropped. I could not believe this was actually happening.

Ten minutes later, I went into Dad's music room. I sat down at his Grand Piano that I loved dearly. I started to play random notes and it became a melody afterwards. I let the music guide my fingers throughout. As soon as I felt right about where the music was going, I grabbed a note sheet and plotted my song. This was new, this could be our song. As I was jotting down the notes, Dad walked in with a happy smile and light eyes.

"You are just like me," he said taking the note sheet and reading it. "I made a lullaby for your mother. Do you remember it?"

I nodded and started playing the part that I remembered by heart. "It's beautiful," I replied still playing it.

I was content, no, more than content - happy. The music lifted up my spirits to a new level. It was like my emotions went into my fingers. The piano creates more than music, it creates feeling - the feeling that I enjoyed.

I stopped playing when Dad asked, "Are you making it for Jacob and you?"

"Maybe. I like how the music is going, what do you think?" I asked while I played the song again.

"It's a masterpiece." He said and left the room. This gave me the silence I needed to complete the song.

* * *

**A/N: The last chapter is right after this one. -tears-**

**I loved writing this, I hope you liked reading it.**


	13. Forever

**This is the last chapter, I hope you like it.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirteen - Forever**

I stopped after a while. I was tired. I went to lay down on the white couch in the living room and started to watch T.V. My eyes started to flutter down. My body felt loose and weak, I was on the edge of falling asleep. And I did. I was having another dream…

I was in a pew sitting and wearing a formal dress. Mom and Dad were next to me, staring at each other. Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper were in the back holding hands. Auntie Rose and Uncle Emmet were my other side giggling, as always. Students from the school was there too! Figures were at the end of the aisle, all fancy. Music started to play, wedding music. I frowned in my sleep.

There was a woman in this beautiful white dress with beading and embossing that gave it a nice touch. Her face was covered by this beautiful, silk veil. Rose petals were on the ground and doves flew in. It looked like a princess wedding.

The music stopped as the woman made it to the end of the aisle. She stood next to the tall figure. The man was in a black tux.

He turned to face his beautiful bride.

Jacob…

He leaned to unveil her.

Heather…

My heart sank. In a blur scenes skipped and they said, 'I do'. Then Jacob took her face and kissed her. At a sudden burst, I woke up with tears on my cheeks. That was no dream, it was a nightmare.

I looked around the room. It was dark and the lights were off. I was still on the same white couch and my head was full of sweat. My stomach grumbled in pain, I was hungry. I got up to my feet slowly and went into the bright kitchen. I looked in the fridge and nothing good was there to eat. So, I walked into the dining room to find something to do. I glanced at the clock, apparently I only slept for thirty minutes, the longest thirty minutes of my life. I went upstairs with a frown on my face and on my way Aunt Alice saw me.

"What's wrong, honey?" She asked with her soprano voice.

"Jacob is at the dance with Heather." I frowned even more.

"Oh, yeah. I heard about that." Her lips went into a line like she was thinking about something. "Why don't you just go now?"

"He already has a date." I reminded her.

"Well go and let Jacob choose." I liked the idea, but I was not ready for a dance. "I'll help you. Come with me, Nessie."

She grabbed my arm and lunged me to my closet. She took a red, knee-length dress that I've never worn before. Then she took mt hair and clipped it into place. She then grabbed me red stilettos and put them on me.

This all happened in 20 minutes. I didn't realize how fast Aunt Alice worked.

"Jazz, can you drive Nessie to the dance?" She screamed to get his attention. He came out of nowhere with his keys dangling in his hand/

Now at 9:25, I am in the car with Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice's hand in his. He drove up to the school's entrance. "Have fun," they said to me.

I walked to the gym and faces did not turn to look at me. My eyes searched the whole gym. In the corner of the gym was Jacob. Heather was chatting with her girlfriends, this was my chance.

I walked to him. He stuttered as I tapped his shoulder to get his attention.

"Having fun?" I asked, half-laughing.

His face grew brighter. "Now I am." He and I laughed.

Heather noticed his laughter and turned around. "What are you doing here?!"

She looked like she was about to explode. Her face turned a ferocious red.

"She's here for me." Jacob said with a smile. "I'm going to dance with her."

She got even redder. I bet anyone could've cooked an egg on her forehead, like in cartoons.

Jacob took me in his arms and we were slow dancing like before in his room. My feet felt light as a feather. It felt like I was flying as Jacob led me. As Jacob turned me a couple times, I saw Heather's face burn up even more and I smiled.

My heart fluttered to the sky. This was hose it was suppose to be, me and Jacob, not her and Jacob. Who knew it was true? We were meant to be. And the look on Heather's face was priceless. We would always be together.

Forever…

**The End...for now.**

**

* * *

**

**I hope you like it. Based on the reviews, I will see if I will make a series based on this.**


	14. Author's Note

**This is not a chapter, but it is a Author's Note.**

* * *

I need people's reviews. I want to know if I should keep writing stories based on people's reviews. I don't want to write crappy stories for the rest of my life, so please review.

And, if you want me to make this into a series, please review!

I need to know!

Reviewers will make or break Different Love and its series.

**So R&R and tell your friends to read...NOW! **

I hoped you enjoyed my story.


End file.
